


An Unexpected Reincarnation

by TheyInnaSuit



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Affection, Breast Expansion, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Inverted Nipples, Male-to-Female Transformation, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyInnaSuit/pseuds/TheyInnaSuit
Summary: Or: "I know this class is a tactical advantage, but turning into a woman makes me and my GF so happy?!?"A fighter reincarnates into a magic knight, and is surprised by their girlfriend's reaction to their new self...





	1. Chapter 1

Anshelm fidgeted nervously with his belt, standing in the center of the small stone room. Just minutes ago, the overlord had told him that he was to reincarnate as a magic knight. Anshelm wasn't nervous about the reincarnation, he'd been through this a number of times, having once been an armor knight and even a slime before becoming a warrior, he was nervous because he knew that magic knights were an all-female order. Deep inside, though, he felt a sort of... excitement? Anticipation? Joy, even? An inexplicable feeling from the depths of his very soul. He knew that the overlord wouldn't do him wrong, so he was almost... looking forward to it? Thus, Anshelm waited, fidgeting with his outfit, waiting for his fate...

Suddenly, the room lit up with the light of mana, and Anshelm felt an uncanny force, creeping into his body from the floor, slowly seeping into his whole body, filling him with a warm sensation as his body began to change. First, he felt the hair all over his body vanish as his whole physique began to shrink down and smooth out, hard muscles melting into soft, plush skin. His hard pecs softened quickly, and they soon began to swell up, soft mounds of flesh slowly building up on his chest.. Anshelm gasped as he touched his swelling breasts, covering them with his hands... which themselves had changed, his fingers having become longer and more slender. His breasts slowly plumped up, the soft, smooshy flesh starting to poke out between his fingers, the pressure slowly building up within his hands. Anshelm gasped as he felt his growing, sensitive nipples grinding against his palms... and he let go, his now-heavy breasts falling and bouncing for the first time. He stared down at them, fascinated by the immense new weight on his chest... feeling his formerly-inert nipples slowly poke out, growing puffy and sensitive, every fascinated touch and pinch sending electric waves of arousal through his body.

Though he grew more and more aroused, Anselm never felt himself harden... confused, he threw off his pants, revealing his slowly dwindling penis. He cupped it in his hand, feeling the shaft and the balls slowly shrink away, Anshelm couldn't help but rub them, fascinated by how they slowly grew smaller and closer to his body. As it finally shrunk away to nothing, Anshelm suddenly felt a powerful tingling sensation spreading all throughout his pelvis, and he feel to the ground, landing spreadeagle on his bottom, his hand still rubbing the now-empty space on his groin. As waves of changes rushed over his lower body, his hips began to grow too, widening ever so slightly as his new genitalia began to form. His thighs began to plump up ever so slightly, turning soft and feminine, as his lower body finally finished. Equal parts bewildered and aroused, Anshelm slowly lifted his hand... revealing his, no, _her_ newly-formed pussy, glistening with arousal. 

Suddenly, her reverie was interrupted as one final wave of transformations crashed down upon her. She felt her entire center change, as her body slowly began to grow. She was left sprawling on the floor, her hands laying flat on her new pussy as she grew taller and taller, all the while, her face began to rapidly change, her features softening and her hair growing out just a little, into a cute bob. Slowly, the erotic feeling began to leave her body, and she looked down in surprise, feeling her nipples retreating inward. Soon, she was left on the stone floor of the chamber, cold, nude, and incredibly happy. 

Slowly, the newly-formed magic knight began to sit up, feeling the weight of her heavy breasts forward as she finally began to regain her bearings. As she finally stood up, the new knight was astonished at just how much larger she was now. She leaned down and lifted up her old pants, seeing that they barely reached down to her shins as she held them against her waist, finally understanding how much taller she'd truly become. Her new body was full of new sensations, from the soft weight on her chest, to the absence of anything between her legs... and she was thrilled to finally be feeling them. In her mind, she heard her old name, but knew that it wasn't right for her anymore. No longer was she Anshelm, the warrior... but Antja, the magic knight!


	2. Chapter 2

Antja sat on her bed, staring at a bra in her hands. When came back to her room, after her reincarnation finished, she found that her overlord had left her a plain set of lingerie and a set of long pajamas, but she was puzzled. Her new panties slipped on easily, but she was completely clueless about how to put on her bra. So she sat on her bed, clad only in a simple pair of panties... when she suddenly heard a knock on the door... "Ohhhhh shit..." Antja thought, "It's Isolde... I hope she... doesn't... oh no..." Antje sprung up, quickly throwing on her pajama pants and top, without buttoning it, before bouncing over to the door: "Yes...?" She said, keeping her voice down. It was so much higher than before...

There was a long silence, before a quiet voice on the other side said "Anshelm...? No sorry, Antja? It's me, Isolde..." Antje froze as she heard her girlfriend say her new name, the tension in her body turning into joy... "You can come in," Antja said cautiously, carefully opening the door.

Isolde stared nervously at the door, watching it creep open, before being greeted by a surprising sight. Where she expected to see Antja's face, she instead saw a gigantic rack, barely covered on the sides with a thin pajama top, the pink, puffy sides of two nipples just barely peeking out from the thin cloth. She blushed, and looked up, finally looking into her now-tall friend's face, which blushed an even deeper shade of pink. "H-h-h-hi, Izzy..." Antja said, fidgeting nervously with her sleeves. "H-h-here I am..."

Isolde saw the blushing, stammering, immense girl before her, her mind filling with things she'd never thought before. "No way... she's... I'm... really..." she thought, unable to even form a coherent thought as a thousand different thoughts raced through her mind. Without thinking, she stepped forward, burying her face in the immense cleavage before her, her eyes staring up at the taller girl's warm face. She wrapped arms wrapping around Antja's soft waist, feeling something new awaken inside her...

Antja was even more flustered as Isolde rested her head on her cleavage. They'd embraced before, of course, but this felt... different. She wrapped her arms around the thinner girl's body, gently stroking her back: "I... she... there... touching..." Antja thought, before quickly focusing again on her short, cute girlfriend. She raised a single hand, gently rubbing her girlfriend's hair.

Isolde gasped as she felt her girlfriend's hand begin to stroke her hair. "I... think this is going to be fine..." She whispered, looking deep into Antja's blue eyes. "I've... never felt like this... before..." she mumbled as she nuzzled her girlfriend's cleavage, her immense, soft breasts engulfing her entire face.

"Mmmmnh..." Antja mumbled, feeling her girlfriend's touch become firmer... she began to slowly lead the two of them towards the middle of the room, gently kicking the door shut. The two women just stood there, embracing for a long time... a lot of things may have changed, but they both understood that everything was going to work out.


End file.
